1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a graphic user interface technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a graphic user interface, system, a method for operating the graphic user interface, and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional technology, only one operating system can be executed on one physical machine. The hardware resource of the physical machine thus cannot be fully utilized. In order to improve the efficiency and availability of the hardware resource and applications, a virtualization technology is used to establish a virtual environment for running multiple virtual machines on the physical machine to fully utilize the hardware resource.
In a virtual system, the resource is needed to be adjusted according to the amount of data being processed. It is one of the most intuitive manners to adjust the resource of the virtual system through a graphic user interface. In a conventional graphic user interface, a user may adjust the amount of resource through an empty field, a pull down menu or an adjusting bar, wherein the empty field is used for inputting a value; the pull down menu is used for providing options; and the adjusting bar is used for adjusting values by moving the bar. However, a user still has to think before typing or selecting the correct values when one of the above methods is used, which is not intuitive and time-consuming for operation.
Accordingly, it is an issue desired to be resolved by those in this field regarding how to design a system and a method for operating a graphic user interface, and a computer readable storage medium to overcome the aforementioned problems.